How Devlin came to be
by Midesko
Summary: So Ben and Kevin are best friends and have secret crushes on each other... and when they get together... two weeks later Ben is apparently Prego... Ben/Kevin Set in alien force Don't like yaoi or BeVin then don't read...
1. just the begining

"Watch out Kevin!" Ben dashed infront of Kevin and transformed into Humangasor. He grabbed the large piece of cement that was hurled towards him and threw it back at the new leader of the DNAliens, knocking him to the ground.

"No, you watch out!" Kevin tackled a lone DNA jerk and brought him to the ground. He took the freeze gun and snapped it in half after punching the alien.

"Thanks." Ben ripped a larger piece of cement and hurled it at the leader again. They stood with their backs to each other as the aliens surrounded them.

"You've gotten better at this Benjy." Kevin smirked. "I could say the same for you Kev."

"Ready to take them all down?" Ben grinned. "I was born ready Kevin!" Kevin touched a stray pipe and absorbed the metal.

"Then lets do it!" "Alright!" Ben and Kevin leaped into the piles of aliens and began beating up everything in sight.

"To your left Ben!" Ben turned and threw a punch at the alien that approached him and knocked him far away.

"Behind you!" Kevin jumped out of the way after Ben warned him. They fought in sync as they took down every last alien. They spent almost everyday together either searching for plumber kids, fighting aliens or just hanging out. After all best friends should spend allot of time together.

Kevin and Ben had been through hell and back during the short year that they had spent together. Kevin was even there when Julie had left Ben.

Ben didn't care for her anymore since she left because of the alien problems... Kevin even offered to beat her up.

"Fighting these guys is getting old." Kevin smirked as he broke the last of the guns that the aliens carried with them. "It only gets easier." Ben transformed back to his regular self.

Gwen was busy with school and often made excuses so she wouldn't have to go. She had given up on Kevin and was now dating on and off with a slightly older man who was a plumbers kid as well. And Ben had cheered up Kevin when he found out.

"I hunger..." Kevin joked as he walked back to his car. "C'mon Benny, we must be real men and go eat something man like!" "Like steak!" Ben joined in.

"Yeah right! Only if you're paying!... Pssh steak is expensive." Kevin chuckled and sat down in the car. "I should have enough." Ben opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Well alright then! Steak it is!" Kevin buckled up and started the car. Ben sat down, closed his door and buckled up. "Because steak is manly! Like us!"

Kevin and Ben laughed as they drove away from the defeated aliens. They were both content with the way life was for now. But they still had a small problem...

Ben and Kevin had a secret crush on each other... But they both thought that it was best to keep it a secret...

Ben played with the radio, trying to find something they could both listen to. "Kevin it's your favorite song!" Ben joked as the song 'Like a virgin' played.

"Don't you mean your song?" Kevin smirked and Ben continued to play with the radio. He settled for a rock station and peered out the window.

_'If things stayed like this... I wouldn't mind...'_ Ben thought to himself, unaware that Kevin seemed to have the same thought.

After dinner Kevin drove Ben home. It was getting late and Kevin knew when Ben's curfew was.

Ben unbuckled his seat and opened the door. "Y'know... My parents aren't home if you wanna come inside..." Kevin looked at Ben surprised and decided to do so.

Ben pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Kevin had already been in Ben's house on the day before Ben's first date... But he was never invited inside.

"Rich brat!" Kevin teased while he walked in the direction of Ben's room. "I almost forgot that you've been here before." Kevin opened the door to Ben's room.

Walking inside, Kevin had a strange comforting feeling. He sat down on the chair at Ben's desk. _'It smells like he does... Duh... it's his room.'_

Ben sat on the bed and stared at the floor awkwardly.

"Aww what's the matter Benjy?" Kevin stood up and approached him. "N-nothing!" Ben looked up at Kevin embarrassed.

"You don't think that I'm gonna do somethin' to ya?... Do you?" Kevin smirked as he pushed Ben lightly so he was laying down.

Ben became flustered and he tried to sit back up. Kevin chuckled and sat down next to him.

"...Kevin... I have to tell you something..." Kevin stared at Ben. "Yeah?..."

"You know that you're my only friend..." He paused, trying to find the right words to say. "...And... I don't know why... b-but..."

"But?..." Kevin tried to get Ben to finish what he was saying.

"B-but... I..." Ben stopped. "I wanted to tell you that, you're my best friend..." Ben couldn't tell Kevin what he truly meant to say... After all they were both guys.. and it would ruin what they already had.

"Oh..." Kevin spoke with disappointment. He laid back and mentally cursed himself. _'Why did I think that he was gonna confess or somethin'?...'_

"You know..." Ben kicked his feet in the air as he spoke. "I'm really glad that you became a good guy."

"Gee... I'm touched Benny." Kevin smirked and spoke sarcastically.

"No, really! I've never had a real friend..." He stared at the floor and spoke again. "I've always kind been an outcast... So I only talked to Gwen and Grandpa Max... But now Gwen's got friends and she's always doing something... And Grandpa Max is gone... I-I felt really isolated..." Kevin sat up and looked at him sadly.

"I've been an outcast since birth. Always fightin' and stealin' just to live... So It's not surprising that we fit together so well."

Ben smiled at Kevin. "Grandpa Max always told me 'It's okay to look back into the past... But you should always try to make the future better."

Kevin rested a free hand on Ben's head. "No matter what, I ain't gonna leave your side. Who know what would try to attack you." Kevin smirked.

"Thanks Kevin..." Ben and Kevin stared at each other for awhile before they both quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Uh, I should probably go!" Kevin tried to fit words into a sentence as he stood up. Ben didn't speak as he watched Kevin dust himself of and start walking.

He quickly grabbed Kevin's arm and stared at the floor. "Don't go..." Kevin turned to see that Ben's face was red. _'So he does like me after all.'_

"You got somethin' you wanna say, then just say it." Ben let go of Kevin's arm and shook his head.

"Then I'm gonna jet..." Kevin slowly walked away and grabbed the door handle. He turned back to see Ben still looking at the ground.

Kevin sighed as he shut the door and headed back to his car. _'Damn... I guess __I__ gotta tell him first.'_

Kevin got into his car and looked at the front door. Ben was standing there with a worried look on his face. Kevin rolled down his window and didn't say anything.

He turned the keys and pulled out of the driveway. He looked back at Ben again. "I really like you!!" Ben yelled and ran back inside. "Epic win."

Kevin parked his car and walked inside. Ben was laying on his bed face down. He sighed and thought to himself. _'I finaly did it... But what's gonna happen now.'_

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him..." "Well I think it was a good move." Kevin was standing over Ben's bed.

Ben shot up and stared at him with wide eyes. Kevin pinned him down and starred at him. "I'm glad you did, 'cause I like you too Tennyson."

Ben stared up at Kevin with disbelief. "What, You don't believe me?" "..." "Fine! I'll prove it!" Kevin inched his face down close to Ben's.

He closed his eyes and let his lips meet with Ben's. He pulled back a few seconds later and smiled at Ben.

"Believe me now?" "I'm not sure that I'm convinced..." Ben smiled back. "Alright then." He kissed him again.

"Nnn." Ben involintaryily moaned as Kevin licked his lips and he let him explore his mouth.

Kevin moved from Ben's mouth to his neck. "K-Kevin..." Ben put his arms around his neck as he gasped for air.

...

"Hnn..." Ben groaned as he opened his eyes. _'What is that noise?... A heartbeat?...' _Ben pulled his head away from the sound and looked up at Kevin, who was fully naked and asleep. Ben's eyes widened as he recalled what happened the night before._ 'So, we... did it?... And now...' _Ben smiled as his heart raced._ 'Were... together.'_

He nuzzled his head close to Kevin's chest and listened to the steady beat that tapped in a slow rhythm.

"Mornin' Benny..." Kevin mumbled as he opened a sleepy eye to look down at Ben. "Morning." Ben smiled widely at Kevin.

"When exactly are your parents gonna be home?..." Ben's eyes widen and he sat up quickly. "Crap! They're supposed to come back today!" Ben leaped off the bed while covering himself as he searched vigorously for clothes.

Kevin frowned at the loss of warmth and sat up, not caring to cover himself.

"Put your clothes back on Kevin!" Ben jumped around trying to get his legs into his pants. Kevin chuckled at the sight and grabbed his previously discarded clothes that laid on the floor.

"Calm down Ben." Kevin smirked as he stood up and pulled his pants up. "I can't calm down! What if mom can tell?! What would dad say?! What am I gonna do?!"

Ben questioned himself nervously. Kevin approached him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now... Calm down." Kevin picked up his shirt and put it on. "Right..." Ben had quieted down as he finished dressing himself.

He patted down his hair and opened the door. "Where do you think you're goin'?" Kevin pulled Ben backwards, hugging him lightly.

"I'm hungry." "Oh." Kevin released him. "What cha' gonna make me?" Ben sneered at Kevin. "What makes you think that I'm your wife?"

"Well, from the way that things went last night... I'd say that makes you the girl." Kevin smirked as Ben turned a deep red and stormed out of the room.

...

About a two weeks had passed since that night. Ben was alone in his bed and Kevin was on his way to his house.

"Ugh..." Ben groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and clutched his stomach. "Great... I'm getting sick..." Ben's stomach flipped and he rushed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Ben picked himself off the floor and wiped his mouth.

He opened the door to see Kevin standing there. Kevin's smiled quickly faded as he looked at Ben worriedly.

"You okay?... You don't look to hot." Ben gave him a weak smile. "I think I've gotta flu."

"Wait... You're throwin' up?" Ben nodded his head and walked slowly back to his room. Kevin shut the door and followed.

Ben laid back on his bed and watched Kevin shut the door.

"When did we first have sex?" Ben raised a brow at the question. "About two weeks or so..."

Kevin turned pale as he sat down.

"What?" Ben questioned. Kevin didn't speak. "Kevin... Tell me what's up..."

Kevin looked down at him. "I think... you're pregnant..." Ben shot up, no longer feeling as sick as he was a few minutes ago.

"How can I be pregnant?! I'm a guy!" Kevin calmed himself down. "You mean Max never told you?"

"Told me what?" Ben grabbed onto Kevin's shirt and pulled him close to him.

"Well..." He started. "Kids with alien bloodline... that are boys... carry the baby..." Ben froze up.

"B-b-but my parents..." "It skipped your dad, remember? Since his alien gene wasn't dominant like yours... your mom carried the baby like a regular human."

"Then did my grandpa have my dad?" Kevin shook his head. "Since he was with a girl, she had the kids... But when another guys genes enter another guys with the alien gene... he carries the kid..."

Ben released Kevin and laid back. "What do we do?" Kevin stood up and crawled into the bed with him. "What do ya mean, 'what do we do?'... We keep him."

"How do you know it's a boy?" "It's extremely rare to have a girl." Ben put his right hand over his stomach.

"How exactly am I supposed to birth a child?" He closed his eyes taking in everything that was going to happen.

"When the five months are up, we go to the plumbers. Who will give you a C-section or whatever it's called..."

"Five months? Isn't it nine?" "Nope! These kind of pregnancies are only five months."

Both of them laid there for awhile.

"Devlin..." Kevin looked at him confused. "Huh?" "I wanna call him, Devlin..."

"Uh huh..."

...

**I'm trying really hard to kill my writing/artists block...**

**So I thought... Since Ben has alien genes and so does Kevy... Then why not try my first M-preg!**

**lol, There's more to come on this story! But I'm not puttin' any smut in it cuz I wanna put it on another site...**

**Devlin anyone?! Get it!?...**

**It's the name of Kevin's son in the Ben 10,000 episode... Devlin... Then I'll probably make them have Kenny in another year... :D**

**Midesko**

**Oh and no flames please... grammar and stuff sucks cause 1. I have to word in word pad cause I ain't got nothin' else...**

**and 2. Cause I suck.**

**Kay thanks Bai!**


	2. The first month

"Think we should tell your folks?" Kevin stared down at Ben who was only another week into the pregnancy.

He rubbed his stomach lightly and looked up at Kevin. "I'm pretty sure they would notice if I gained such a large amount of weight in such a short time..."

"Yeah but I could just kidnap you for awhile until Devlin is born... Then I'll return you."

"Oh, yeah. And what are we going to tell them about the baby?" Ben spoke to him with irritation in his voice.

"I dunno, say you found him..." "Kevin... I think they could tell if it looked a hell of a lot like us..." "...So you wanna tell them?"

Ben sighed. "If I do... then... I have to tell them about the Omnitrix, my powers, Gwen's powers, Grandpa's job... and that you're my lover..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kevin smirked and touched Ben's tummy lovingly. 'I wonder who he'll take after?'

"I'm not sure how they'll react to it all..." "Ben... You're their son... you're all they have. It might be hard to take it all in at once but, they love you. So it shouldn't matter."

Ben sat up and hugged Kevin tightly. "Why is it that you always know what to say to me?"

He pulled away and stood up. "It's a gift." Ben headed for the door and he looked back at Kevin.

"Are you coming or what?" "You're gonna tell 'em now?" Ben nodded.

Kevin stood up and sighed. "Alright fine."

Ben walked into the kitchen where his mom was. He leaned on the counter and looked at her. "Hey mom..."

"Yes dear?" Sandra smiled at him as she reached around for different ingredients to add to whatever she was making.

"Can I talk to you and Dad for a minute?..." He looked down then up at Kevin.

...

They all were seated in the living room of course, Kevin sat next to Ben.

"So... what did you want to talk about Ben?" Carl sat back.

"What do you guys know about... aliens?" They both looked at him confused. "Dad... you know how Grandpa Max was a plumber?"

"Of course." "...The kind of Plumber he was... Is kind of like..." Ben tried to think of the right way to sum it up.

"He fought against aliens and stuff like that. He was part alien, as is Gwen and Ben." Kevin finished for Ben.

Sandra looked at Ben as if he just had an over-active imagination. "It's true... and my watch allows me to transform into different alien forms."

He pushed back his sleeve and turned the dial on the Omnitrix to 'Big chill'. He looked at Kevin who nodded.

He pressed the dial down and changed into Big chill. Still seated next to the now cold, Kevin.

Sandra and Carl stared at him with amazement and shock.

"I know this is a lot to take in... But... There's much more..." Kevin scooted away from Ben and tried to stay warm.

"The next part involves Kevin... And our alien bloodline..." "How do you turn back?" Sandra stared at him sadly.

"It times out and changes me back." They waited for the omnitrix to beep and glow red as it returned Ben back to his normal self. Kevin happily moved closer to him again.

"So... what else was there?..." Carl looked at Ben again.

"...Well... for one, Gwen has powers too, but she doesn't change her form. Uh... Kevin has alien blood as well..." Kevin touched the metal leg of the glass table in front of him and absorbed it, allowing his body to turn to metal.

"Only, I don't time out." Kevin smirked at Ben who pushed him.

"And... apparently... I-I'm going to have a kid..." Ben stared at the ground.

"Julie?..." Sandra questioned.

"No... I'M having the baby..." Ben turned red.

"How is that even possible?" Carl asked as he looked at his wife confused.

"Um... Kevin?" He looked at Kevin hoping he would explain.

"I got him pregnant 'cause boys that have alien blood whose genes mix with another guys with alien genes... Makes a baby." Kevin was tired of explaining this again and again.

The room grew quiet and Kevin put his hand on Ben's head as if he was telling him that it would be okay.

"How far along are you?" Sandra smiled at him, to tell him that it was alright with her.

"Not very." Ben relaxed. "A few weeks."

"But it only lasts for five months." Kevin chimed in waiting for Carl to join in.

"And I assume that you'll be taking good care of my little boy?" She looked at Kevin, who became nervous. "O-Of course..." Ben blushed and looked to his father.

"Do you know if itis a boy or a girl?" He finally spoke which relieved the tension that had been in the room.

"Should be a boy." Kevin grinned proudly. "Any names yet?" Sandra moved from her seat and sat on the vacant side of Ben.  
"Devlin." Ben smiled as his mom hugged him.

"Levin, or Tennyson?" Carl wasn't sure whose name would go to the child.

Ben looked at Kevin who shrugged. "Ben Levin..." Ben didn't like the way it sounded. "Kevin Tennyson sounds better..." Ben smirked at Kevin who decided not to question him.

"Devlin Tennyson." Sandra smiled and poked Ben's stomach gently. "You better be a good grandchild!"

...

"I can't believe how easy that went." Ben fell back on his bed and smiled.

"I can't believe it's not butter..." Ben glared at Kevin. "Hey, you set me up for that one!"

"So... Is there any special circumstances that I have to follow?" "Nope, just treat it like a normal pregnancy."

Ben shot up. "I have to tell Gwen!" He reached over to the desk that was next to the computer and dialed her number.

'He looks... like a preppy girl that just got asked to prom...' Kevin sighed and assumed it was the hormones.

"Gwen!" Ben spoke after she picked up. "You remember when we teleported to the future?" Kevin cocked his head to the side in interest.

"Well I have somethin' that tops that." Kevin could only hear mumbling from the phone and waited for Ben to speak again.

"No." He paused. "No, you have to come over!" Another pause. "Nope, this is way better!" He paused again. "Just come over!" He quickly hung up the phone and chuckled.

...

He told Gwen all about what happened and she told him that she'd better be the Godmother. She became excited and looked forward to seeing the baby.

Kevin was excited to be able to have a child with Ben but he wasn't acting like a school girl like they were.

'Ben is acting real strange.' Blaming the raging hormones he dropped it.

"Kevin, I want something chocolatey." He pouted as he tugged on Kevin's shirt.

Ben was now a full month along and he looked as if he was already three months... 'Well it is a much faster pregnancy.'

Kevin got in his car and drove back and forth to super markets, fast food restaurants and back.

He walked back into Ben's room and watched Ben light up as he opened the door.

"Hey." He smiled at Kevin. Ben was sitting in the chair in front of his computer and looked up different baby related things.

Kevin laid on the bed and handed Ben the strange foods he requested. Ben gasped and Kevin quickly turned to him.

"What what!?" "Devlin's moving." Kevin looked at Ben and sat up. He put his hand on the large bump and felt the movement that came from inside.

Ben grinned as he watched Kevin touch his stomach. 'He looks so cheerful. Heh, I expected him to tell me that it was just gas or something...'

Kevin absentmindedly rubbed his stomach and imagined what he would look like.

"He's gonna have black hair... and green eyes." Ben smirked at him. "How would you know?"

"I know everything Ben." "Oh really?" Kevin nodded and laid back down. "Then what's my middle name?"

"Kirby." Ben leaned back in his seat in a huff. "Damn you." Ben turned back to the screen and pouted.

"Hey Kevin?" "Hnn." Kevin was slowly falling asleep. "If you knew that I could have gotten pregnant, then why didn't you warn me?" Ben smirked at him as Kevin looked at him shocked.

"I...Uh..." "You what?" "I forgot... I guess..." "Idiot." Ben had the urge to throw something at him but he couldn't find anything.

"...Hey Ben..." "Hmm?" Ben didn't bother to look away from the screen.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?..." Ben turned to Kevin. "You'll do fine Kevin." Ben patted his head.

He looked up annoyed at Ben. "You have four months to train." Ben laughed and put his hand back over his stomach. "I'm sure Devlin will love you no matter what you idiot."

Kevin grinned and poked Ben's stomach again.

He still had doubts about himself, but Ben would help him in any way he could.

"I think it's about time to tell the plumbers in town about this." Kevin sat up and pushed his hair out of his face. Ben stood up.

"To the Kevin-mobile!" Ben joked. "Hey! No dissin' my car!" Kevin smirked at him and lightly pushed him toward the door.

"H-Hey I'm going! I'm going!" Ben walked out the bedroom door and to the direction of the entrance of the house.

"Hey mom Kevin and I are going to talk to the plumbers!" Ben yelled to his mom who was in the living room. "Make sure Kevin drives carefully!" She smiled and looked back at the television.

"Kay." Was all Kevin said as he opened the door and headed to his car.

"In the car preggo." "Don't be mean!" Ben opened the car door and sat down.

"I'll do what I want." Kevin smirked and started the car. Ben leaned his head back and sighed. "I'm getting dizzy again."

"Devlin's just being mean... Now, where was that plumbers base at?" Ben looked around trying to recall where it was.

"Over there..." He spoke softly and leaned back again. Kevin parked the car in front of the seemingly harmless building and exited.

"Come on." Kevin opened Ben's door and waited for him to get out. "Wanna carry me?" Ben smiled.

"I can't carry two people at once. Now let's go." Kevin nudged Ben to walk ahead as he shut the door and locked his car.

Ben pushed a loose stone in and a part of the wall moved to the side, allowing them to enter the building. They looked around in the darkness and tried to find a source of light.

"Ah Ben Tennyson!" A woman's voice called as the lights flipped on. It was the waitress from the small restaurant.

"Hey." Ben smiled and waved. She smiled back then stared at him surprised. "What do we have here?"

"Well..." Ben looked at Kevin. "So this is why you decided to pay us a visit." She turned around and signed for them to follow.

Ben groaned tiredly as he walked and Kevin grabbed his hand without looking at him and squeezed it reassuringly. Ben smiled at him and mouthed a thanks to him.

They turned a few corners and she flashed her plumbers badge in front of a door. The door opened and they walked inside.

"Ben!" The lab workers all called to him. "H-hi." Ben blushed as everyone approached him and stared at the large bump under his shirt.

"Alright alright, leave him be." The waitress pushed the workers away and led them into an empty examining room.

"Well then... explain." She smirked at him.

"What's to explain? We did it and now he's got a baby." Kevin plopped himself down in a vacant chair. Ben joined him.

"I see you're about a month along." She touched Ben's stomach. "We have to keep you out of sight for awhile."

Ben looked up at her confused. "Think about it Benny, pregnant teenager..." Kevin patted his head. "Oh.."

"I don't want him to leave the house except to come here. It's only for a few more months, but we're gonna have to fake an injury to excuse him from school in August."

Devlin was expected to be born in late October, which meant a long absence of school.

"We could switch him to home-school, so he won't have to go back." Kevin started. "He's mine, and I don't feel like sharing him with the school." He placed a possessive arm around Ben.

"How sweet." She sad sarcastically and slapped Kevin's hand lightly. "I need him real quick." She waited for Kevin to release his arm and pout angrily as he left the room.

"I like your choice in men." She spoke sarcastically again.

"He's a good guy." "We know all about Kevin Levin... Thief, mutant, con..." "Ex-con... and he's better now."

"Mmhmm..." She spoke with him for awhile about what would happen and she preformed a few tests and allowed them to leave.

"Jeez finally." Kevin walked outside of the building and got inside the car. Ben got inside and looked at Kevin.

It was dark outside and Ben wanted to sleep as soon as possible.

"You know..." Kevin looked at Ben then back at the road. "I hate being all sappy and stuff but... I never thanked you." He grew annoyed as he tried to talk.

"For what?.." Ben was leaning on his right arm and slowly falling asleep. "Everything..." "Mmm?.."

"I was a con, and a bad guy. But you helped me, and stayed by me longer than anyone else... Even my parents..." He frowned and blushed.

"That's what you do..." Ben yawned. "When you're in love..." Ben drifted into sleep when he finished talking. Kevin smirked. "Love you too..." He pulled up in the driveway and managed to carry Ben inside without waking him. He put him down on the bed and climbed without changing.

Putting his arms around Ben he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

...

Still having that artist block... But hey I put this up on my b-day for you guys lol

I get to have a cake, with Ben and Kevin on it!! As soon as my dad gets home... hehe

If you guys want to see something added in the next chapter/s then tell me and I'll work on it! Bai bai!!

Midesko

(And thanks to; Cyclon one, for helping with my terrible grammar and mistakes! Also, I edited it a little bit because I found out that Ben's middle name is actually... Kirby Pffft hahahahahaaa Kirby haha wooo I laughed so hard when I found out.)


	3. Devlin!

Another month had painfully dragged on and Kevin was sitting on Ben's bed, bored out of his mind. "Beeeeen." He decided to express his boredom...

"Entertain me..." He fell back on the bed and made mental pictures from the dots on the ceiling.

"What do you want me to do, dance for you?" He looked at Kevin annoyed. Kevin smiled playfully. "It would please me."

Ben scoffed at him. "Why don't you watch T.V. or something?" Kevin rolled around on the bed. "Only if you watch them with me." "...Depends on the movies..."

Kevin leaped up and went out to the living room. He looked around to make sure no one was there and he ran to the movie cabinet and pulled a few scary movies out.

Running back into Ben's room Kevin jumped into the bed and spread out the movies. Ben couldn't help but smile at how childish Kevin was acting. "So what are we watching?..." "...You'll see..." Kevin picked up two DVDs set up the new T.V. and DVD player that Ben got last February for his birthday.

"If you break my television Levin... I will kill you..." Ben warned.

"If I do then I'll just get you a new one, maybe even better then this one. Ben reached onto the bed and threw a pillow at Kevin. "No stealing!"

Kevin chuckled and grabbed the remote for the DVD player and the television and sat back down. He looked over at Ben and patted the spot next to him. Ben reluctantly stood up. "Oh boy..." He spoke sarcastically and sat down with his hand on his stomach.

Ben stared at the T.V. and caught a glimpse of the DVD menu screen and jumped up. "I am NOT watching a scary movie!!" "But you owe me!" Ben looked at him surprised.

"For what?!" "Remember when Cash and J.T. pushed my car off that slope and into a tree trunk??" Ben gave him a 'so what' look.

"For one... You stole my juice, you juice Nazi..." Ben smirked. "Aaaaand... After I took a beating for you... You forgot about me." "I came back that same night!!"

"Yeah, at like two in the morning." Ben sat back down in a huff. "Fine..." Kevin put his arm around him and tried to make Ben happy again.

In order to do so he thought up a deviously smart plan. "Is that a spider?!" Kevin pointed at the door and Ben turned to look. Kevin waited for Ben to turn around again and he caught his lips with his own. Ben immediately turned red. Pulling back, Ben tried to find his words. "Don't! Not Expecting! Me!" Kevin laughed at him and licked his cheek and turned back to watch the movie that just started. Ben tensed up and just sat there.

Ben was alright for the most part, but when the scenes in the movie became more bloody and gross Ben closed his eyes on glancing back at the t.v. everyonce in awhile.

He tried to get up when one of the characters had hooks dug into his face, but Kevin pulled him closer.

"But Kevin! I-It's so gross!" Ben looked up at the screen and watched the mans face slowly being pulled by the hooks. Ben yelled and hid his face on Kevin's shoulder.

"Aww, Benjy! This is the best part." Kevin glanced down at Ben for a second and chuckled.

"Shut up Kevin." Ben's words were muffled.

The first movie was finally over and Ben sighed from relief. "It's not over yet Benny!" Kevin stood up. "It's a double feature." Kevin grinned devilishly at Ben.

"No way! I agreed to one movie!!" "You still owe meeee." Kevin said in sing-song. "Do not, because we're even since you got me pregnant!"

Kevin stared at him shocked. _'Damn... Plan B!' _Kevin pouted at Ben. _'Well that's new...' _Ben thought as he glared at Kevin.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" He held the DVD in his hands and continued to pout at him. Ben gave him a serious face. "I. Don't. Like. Scary. Movies."

"But this one isn't that bad! The bad guy even has a baby!" "Fine! Just shut up!" Ben crossed his arms in defeat. _'Dammit.'_

Kevin popped in the movie and cuddled with Ben. "K-Kevin!" Ben yelled at his strange behavior. "Who the hell are you, and what did you do to my Kevin?" Ben looked at him. "Aww he thinks that I belong to him... No, no Ben. It is you, that belongs to me!" He softly bit Ben's ear and Ben gave him a small moan as his reward.

"Shh." Kevin whispered in Ben's ear, giving him chills. "Movie time..." Kevin turned his attention back to the movie and Ben nugged Kevin so he would put his arm around him.

Finally comfy, Ben watched the movie and it wasn't long before he was closing his eyes and hiding. "You lied to me! This movie's worse!" Ben grabbed a stray pillow and hugged it, occasionally hiding his face in it. _'I'm gonna have nightmares...' _Ben frowned at the thought of seeing Hellsing or the Candyman in his sleep.

It only got worse to Ben as the Candyman seduced the girl and he opened his mouth. "SICK!!" Ben yelled at the movie. "HE'S GOT BUGS COMING OUT OF HIM!!"

"THIS MOVIE'S WORSE THEN THE LAST ONE!!" Ben scolded Kevin for lying to him. "No it's not, see!"

Kevin pointed to the screen. "He's got a girlfriend and a kid now!" "Hmpf." Ben turned away from Kevin. "Devlin's gonna be way cuter than any other kid."

Kevin pulled Ben close to him. "Duh." Ben got a mental picture of Devlin like Kevin described him, he looked just like Kevin, but his eyes were Ben's.

Ben laughed. "What?" Kevin looked at him. "I just thought of him puking in your car." Ben laughed harder. "Yeah right, we're not takin' that kid anywhere in my car... We'll take your moms." "We'll only use moms, because yours will smell like baby barf." Ben teased Kevin.

"Don't make me hurt you Ben." Ben suddenly became serious and tried to escape Kevin's arms. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kevin held onto Ben's shirt.

"You know what sucks about carrying a kid?" Kevin rasied a brow at the question. "You have to pee, like all of the time!" Kevin quickly released Ben and watched him stumble out of the room.

"He's gonna miss the movie..." Kevin smirked. _'Better pause it for him.'_

...

Already in his fifth and final month, Kevin drove Ben to Gwen's house and walked him inside. "Take good care of them!" Kevin waved and retreated back to his car.

Ben turned around shocked. "Huh?!" Kevin was already driving away before Ben could protest. Gwen gave a small chuckle and they sat down. He's up to something..."

Gwen smiled at Ben. "Nah. Kevin's not smart enough to plot anything." She sat down in the living room and brought some cookies which Ben childishly shoveled down.

'Same old Ben.' She smiled.

"Still, it's not like him to just drop me off somewhere and leave me." Ben's words were garbled by the cookies.

"You're over thinking things. Kevin is probably talking to the plumbers about the due date or something." Gwen knew that Kevin was doing something else, but she had promised not to say anything to Ben about it.

"I thought that he was going to be over-protective of me, since it's the last month and all."

"True." She turned on the t.v. and turned to Ben. "What do you wanna watch?"

...

Kevin felt kind of embarrassed for what he was doing, but he thought that Ben would be happy about it...

He made his way through the crowd of people that now occupied Ben's house. "Alright everybody shut the hell up. I'm gonna get Ben, I'll be right back..."

He hated himself for this... 'So stupid...' He jumped in his car and drove back to Gwen's house.

Ringing the doorbell Kevin mentally braced himself for what was going to happen next...

Gwen opened the door and looked over at Ben. "Are you gonna go?" Kevin whispered to Gwen. "He's my cousin. So duh." She whispered back and Ben stood up and rushed over to Kevin.

"Did you bring me lunch?!" Ben smiled up at Kevin and wrapped his arms around him. "Eat when you get home." He put his hand on Ben's head and pushed him towards the car.

Gwen stepped outside and locked up and walked with Ben to the Camaro. "Are you coming over Gwen?" "Well I don't trust Kevin behind the wheel while your due anytime now." She smiled warmly at Ben who snickered.

"Hey I heard that!" Kevin grabbed onto the back of Ben's collar. "Hey!" Ben tried to pull away.

"Get in the car Ben." "I would if you would let go." Ben glared at Kevin, who let him escape into the safety of the car.

Kevin sighed heavily as he got into his seat and drove back to Ben's house.

Ben stared happily outside the window. The Mr.Smoothie sign caught his attention and he grabbed onto Kevin's sleeve. "Hey Kevin, get me a smoothie! Pleeaaaaaase!" He pouted at Kevin. "Nope." "Aww why not?" "We'll be late." Ben cocked his head to the side. "Late?... Late for what?"

"You'll see." That was all that Kevin said as Ben stared sadly at the smoothie hangout.

Approaching the house Ben noticed allot of cars parked everywhere around the neighborhood. "Must be a party..." Ben shrugged.

Kevin parked his car in the driveway and helped Ben out of the car. He made Ben walk in front of him, claiming that he didn't have a key and Ben should unlock the door.

"You're acting really weird today Kevin..." Ben unlocked the door and stared up at him. "Am not." Kevin pushed open the door and Ben's eyes widened to find every plumber that lived in town and everyone that knew his secret hanging around his living room. "Kevin... What's this?..." He stared at Kevin with distrust. "A party."

"For?..." "You, duh. Or did you forget that you're havin' a kid?" Kevin poked at his stomach and Ben walked inside to greet everyone. Hoards of women surrounded him and talked to him about what he was going to name the baby and all sorts of things that Kevin found dull. So he sat down and watched Ben light up as he talked to the women about different things.

A few hours past and Ben was sitting down and leaning on Kevin. The woman that they spoke too months earlier was chatting with Ben and Kevin just sat there bored as hell.

She left the two after awhile and Kevin at Ben. "You okay?" Ben looked a little sick or maybe he was just tired... "Kevin... I think Devlin wants to join the party." He grabbed onto Kevin's sleeve.

"Huh?" "Now!" Kevin's eyes widened when he finally realized that his five months were up. 'Shit shit shit shit! What do I-'

"Calm down Kevin." Ben smiled at him. "All you have to do is get one of the Plumbers to get us to the lab." "R-right!" Kevin darted out of his seat and frantically searched around for a plumber.

...

He ended up getting the same woman that he's seen just one too many times lately...

"Okay people, let's get this kid back to the base and get this over with!" She rallied up the plumbers and ended up riding in Kevin's car to help Ben.

Kevin had to keep reminding himself that, he couldn't speed, it would be an excuse if Ben was a woman if they were pulled over by a cop.

But since Ben was a boy and since they didn't want any one to know that he was going to have a baby, Kevin had to stay around the speed limit...

Kevin didn't care too much for getting a ticket... he had a over two-thousand dollars worth of them in his glove compartment... But Ben didn't know about those...

The woman spewed words of encouragement and comfort at Ben, who would occasionally look over to Kevin to give him a reassuring smile.

They were the first to arrive at the base and Kevin carried Ben while he followed the woman.

Ben held onto Kevin's hand when he was placed on a carrier. The other plumbers arrived on the scene and forced Kevin to exit the room.

'Dammit!' Kevin punched a large hole in the wall and plopped down into a seat. It was already around nine forty when they got there and Kevin waited for hours by himself.

...

At twelve-fifteen, Ben's old principle opened the door and smirked at Kevin. "You can come in now." Kevin froze for a moment and rushed into the room. "Born at exactly twelve, on Halloween." The woman chuckled. "When he grows up, he'll love that." She had the crying baby in her arms and she passed his onto Kevin.

"Well? Here take him! He's yours now." She smirked at him and he didn't know what to do.

"Fine, I'll give him to Ben!" She smiled and pulled back the curtain and walked up to Ben. He extended his arms out excitedly and held Devlin, who immediately stopped crying.

Kevin slowly made his way to Ben's side and brushed back Ben's hair. "He isn't even gonna scar!" She smiled at him. "Thanks to Ben's alien blood, he shouldn't have a mark from the surgery. Lucky brat." She ruffled Ben's hair and exited.

"You just gonna stand there and stare at me? Or are you going to hold your kid?" Ben smirked at Kevin. "..." He held out his arms and Ben handed Devlin to him.

"Support his head Kevin." "I know how to hold a baby!" Ben chuckled. Kevin looked just like a dad usually does the first time he holds his newborn child, Nervous, scared and happy.

Kevin stood there for awhile until Devlin fell asleep. "Hey, I worked on that for months! Let me hold him!" Ben tried to grab onto Kevin's shirt but he backed up and stuck his tongue out at him. "No way! I waited for five months for him! You can wait!" Ben pouted and Kevin sat down next to him. "Fine..." He handed him over to Ben.

"He looks just like you in every way..." "You say that like it's a bad thing." Kevin grinned. "Besides... he's got your green eyes." "Yeah..."

The woman snuck back in and took a picture. Unfortunately for her, the flash was on. "Hey!" Kevin stood up and she ran out. Ben laughed. "You're gonna want that picture one day."

He sat back down and yawned. "Do you think he'll have your powers?" "If he looks that much like me, he shouldn't... But he probably will."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ben mimicked Kevin. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kevin retorted. Ben just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't do that, or I'll keep it." "Yeah yeah sure." Kevin grabbed his chin and smirked at him. "I mean it." He gave Ben a quick kiss and Ben turned red.

"Now sleep." Ben frowned madly at Kevin and he held onto Devlin. "I get to sleep with Devy first."

"Shut up Ben." Kevin smiled at Ben and pushed the hair out of his face again.

Sorry about the long ass wait... I've been buuuuuuusy...

And there will be more... I suppose... But I'm going to make another chapter of the Legend of Ben 10 first...

I've been drawing allot lately too... I've put them on my livejournal in the Kevin/Ben community so if you want to see them... my name on there is Hidan-seme

Midesko


	4. preview, need motivation

Much to my dismay, I'm gonna press on with this story for awhile...

So I'm putting out a small amount of the next chapter... I need to be motivated right now... I'm being lazy and only drawing. So motivate me D:

Ben opened his eyes and waited for them to focus in the bright room. "Kevin..." Ben groaned from the lights. "Too bright..." He waited for a reply or for the lights to shut off so he could get back to sleep. But he received neither.

"Kevin?..." He looked down excpecting his new born kin to be there but that was missing as well...

"Devlin?" He pulled the blanket off and frantically searched for him. "Devlin?!" He heard voices coming from outside the room and tried to see who it was.

He wanted so badly, to get out of the bed and see for himself, but just getting out of a c-section a few hours ago would mean pain and an extremely mad Kevin. He looked for the nurse button that was found in regular hospitals and pushed the button. In less than a minute a young woman came in. "Need something?" She gave him a smile as he repositioned himself to get more comfortable. "Have you seen my idiots?" She giggled and spoke up. "Mr.Levin took your son out to get you something to eat, he should be back soon." Ben smirked. "Thanks." She left and he laid back down. 'He could'a told me that before he left...'

He fell back asleep and was rudely awakened by his hair being tugged. "Ow, Kevin! Quit it!" He put his hand over what he excpected to be Kevin's hand, but it was way to small to be his hand... or any teenager. "Devlin..." The baby squeed and was placed on his lap after he sat up. "You know," Kevin finally spoke after setting down Ben's food.

"For a baby, he don't cry much." Ben took the babies hands in his own and smiled. "I was going to say the same thing about you Kev." He smirked at Kevin who frowned.

"Fine then, no food for you." "No way! I"m starving!" Kevin traded the food for the baby and Ben gulped down his food.

Once finished Ben opened his arms telling Kevin without speaking, 'Okay, now I want him back!' Kevin stuck his tongue out at Ben. "We traded far and square, this is mine now." "He I never agreed to that!" Ben tried to grab onto Kevin without falling out of the bed but Kevin kept creeping away. "Mine!" He swatted the brunettes hand away.

A sudden thought popped into Ben's head and caused him to worry. "Kevin?" Kevin turned back to him. "What?" "If Devlin developed so quickly, does that mean that he'll age faster?" "Pssh." Kevin chuckled. "No, the only reason that kids like him develop so fast is 'cus the stuff that it takes to make a kid inside a woman that was also put in you, can only stay there for the five months or so. So it causes him to pop out as a full developed baby." "Oh." Ben was dumbfounded... The only part he understood was 'no.'

"Now get up, get dressed and lets go." Ben stared up at Kevin surprised. "Dude! I just got out for surgery!" "You are such an idiot..." Kevin hit himself in the face with the palm of his hand and walked back over to Ben. "You're fine! Don't you remember when you scrapped your knee as the giant dino alien." "No..." Ben gave him a sarcastic remark.

"Well how fast did it heal?" Ben was taken back a bit. "Really quick..." "Yeah, your alien blood makes you heal quick, now lets go." Ben reluctantly pushed himself to sit at the edge of the bed and stood up. Finding no pain in doing so he found his clothes and dressed himself. "Cute scar." Kevin smirked and lightly brushed the tip of his finger on the new scar on his stomach. "Not in front of Devlin!" Ben put his arm around his stomach and walked out of the room blushing faintly. Kevin looked down at the smiling baby in his arms. "He wants me." "DO NOT!" Ben yelled from farther away apparently predicting his words.

:D...

D:


	5. Kenny and Devlin

Kevin sat on the floor with both boys putting hair ties and barrettes in his long black hair. "Ow! H-Hey don't pull!" Kevin pouted at the smaller infant who just smiled at him. "Uwah?" Kevin froze and blushed, Kenny looked just like Ben and this made him only want to hug him more. "Whatever..." Kevin turned away and watched the older child braid his hair. Devlin being three and Kenny being two, Kevin found it hard to keep an eye on both of them, Devlin already had shown signs of having powers that were just like Kevin's, and Kenny seemed to always know when Ben was going to be home from school or from anywhere else. They were living at Kevin's house, which, thanks to Ben's parents, was full of furniture and things for the boys to play with.

Kenny turned to the door and smiled as he made his way to the front of the house with Devlin soon following him. "Mommy mommy!" Kenny put his arms in the air waiting for Ben to open the door and pick him up. Kevin pulled the items out of his hair and took the braids out and walked to the door.

"Welcome home Benjy." Ben opened the door and picked up Kenny and Devlin. "Mommy!" Devlin snuggled into Ben's chest and Ben glared at Kevin. "Are you teaching them to call me 'mommy' again?" Kevin smirked and leaned in to kiss Ben, before the boys pushed on Kevin's cheeks." "Our mommy!" Devlin yelled at Kevin. "No mommy for you!" Kenny added in.

"Hey I had him first!" Kevin pouted and looked at Ben expecting some back up. "Well... he did..." Ben blushed and put both toddlers back on the carpet. "I win!" Kevin leaned in and kissed Ben again slipping a little tongue in this time. "Ewww gross!!" Devlin put his hands over his eyes and Kenny's. Kevin pulled away and headed into the kitchen, leaving Ben blushing even more. "Mommy! Aunt Gwen brought more dress up stuff!" Devlin tugged on Ben's pant leg to get his attention. "Again?" Gwen, at Kevin's request was always bringing over outfits for the boys and special ones for Ben, she lived right next door now and was usually out doing college related things, but on her days off she liked to babysit the boys.

"C'mon mommy, play now!" Kenny tugged on the other side of Ben's leg and he sighed in defeat as he was lead to Devlin and Kenny's bedroom. "What do I have to be today?..." "Aunt Gwen brought us army stuffs!" Devlin smiled at him and opened the door to their room. "Are we going to attack Kevin again?" "You're not." Devlin grinned and threw his outfit at him. Ben froze when he saw it. "Shouldn't there be more then just this?!" "No!" Kenny smiled and followed Devlin, who was already getting changed.

Back in the kitchen Kevin sat on the counter contemplating what Ben would want to eat tonight. "Might as well ask him." He shrugged and pushed himself off the counter and headed off to find him. "Hey Benjy, what do you wa-..." Kevin opened the door and completely forgot what he was going to say as his eyes fell on Ben in a nurse's outfit, with a very short skirt and a thin top. "K-Kevin! Go away were playing!" Ben blushed and both boys stood in front of him with their arms out in attempt to defend Ben. "We must protect the nurse Kenny!" "Uwah!" Kenny nodded in agreement and held his position as Devlin absorbed a some metal from a leg chair. "You can fully absorb now Devlin?" Ben fluffed the toddlers hair and smiled. "Kenny strong too!" Kenny put his hands on Ben's leg and Ben fluffed his hair too. "I know you are! You're both my little soldiers!" Both boys turned back to Kevin who's nose was bleeding a bit from the sight before him. "Pervert." Ben grinned at Kevin. "Hey, I need to be healed, see?" Both boys shook their heads and frowned at the mutant.

"I think I should help Kevin boys." "No way! What if we get shot?!" Devlin pulled on his skirt. "In leg!" Kenny added and tugged on the skirt as well. "Yeah, in the leg!" Devlin frowned at Ben.

Kevin took a step towards Ben. "I just need him for an hour or two! Then you can have him back!" Devlin and Kenny shook their heads again. "Boys, I have a mission for you two, and, if you choose to except, it will be very very dangerous!" Ben grinned at them. They looked up at him and smirked. "Only if you tell us where babies come from!" Ben's eyes widen at Devlin's response and looked at Kevin. "Well, uh... err... it's complicated... I'll tell you when you're older..." Kevin turned around to avoid the question.

"Coward!" Kenny frowned at Kevin. "Yeah!" Devlin looked back at Ben. "It's really boring and complicated... do you really wanna know its long boring details?"

"How boring?" Devlin frowned at Ben. "Like, falling asleep boring..." "Mission!" Kenny changed the topic, not wanting to know anymore. "You must go next door to your Aunt Gwen's house..." Ben referred to her as their aunt rather then go into the whole cousin details. "Yeah?!" Both boys looked up at him waiting.

"And bug her all day! And don't let her make you leave! I will accompany you there, but I will have to leave and keep my position here." "Let's go mommy!" Devlin pulled on Ben's hand and Kenny attempted to do the same. Kevin smirked at his victory and watched Ben take them next door to Gwen and he motioned for Ben to hurry the hell up and get back over.

Ben grinned and headed back over and he was lead into the bedroom. "Y'know, I really like this outfit more then the last one. The skirt is much shorter." Kevin's hands traveled underneath the cloth and he pulled Ben into a kiss. Ben stifled a moan and pushed himself onto Kevin with more force. He pulled away and smirked at him. "I know you do."

I think I'm just going to do little drabbles about what happens after the babes were born yay for Devlin and Kenny not wanting to share Benjy!!


End file.
